Degrassi (Season 12)
The Emmy-nominated 12th season of Degrassi premiered on July 16, 2012 at a new time of 9 p.m. EST, on MuchMusic (Canada) and TeenNick (U.S.). This first half of the season followed a 5-week telenovela format with 20 episodes, airing Monday through Thursdays at 10pm, marketed as Degrassi: Showdown, depicting the time right after winter break of the 2011-2012 school year. The second part of the season followed a weekly format with 10 episodes, airing Friday nights at 9pm, named simply Degrassi, depicting the time about a week after where Showdown ''left off. The third and final part of the season, marketed as ''Degrassi: Anything Could Happen, premiered on February 15th, with new episodes rolling out through Spring 2013, depicting spring break up until the end of the school year. Four actors were added to the main cast: Dylan Everett, Sarah Fisher, Craig Arnold, and Demetrius Joyette. The producers have also assembled a whole new recurring cast. Production and casting for the season began on February 27, 2012, with filming beginning on March 19, 2012, at Epitome Pictures studios in Toronto, Ontario. TeenNick used two slogans for this season, "Whose Side Are You On?" and "The Showdown That Will Tear Degrassi Apart," while the MuchMusic slogan was, "The Kids at Degrassi Come Undone." Main Cast The following 27 actors received star-billing: Seniors (Class of 2013) * Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis, a snobby cheerleader and student council president with a soft side. * Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a headstrong ladies' man who is trying to prove himself after dropping out. * Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a talented writer/director who struggled with bipolar disorder. * Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, a formerly-rich lesbian and recovering alcoholic who is repeating her senior year. * Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a reformed bad girl who is learning to be smart and responsible. * Demetrius Joyette as Michael "Mike" Dallas, the alpha-male captain of the Toronto Ice Hounds who is a teen dad. (New) * Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, a cocky member of the hockey team who defends his gay younger brother. * Justin Kelly as Jake Martin, a laid back, charming craftsman and environmentalist. * Jake Neayem as Mo Mashkour, the witty leader of the band WhisperHug. * Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, an artistic and eccentric outsider who has a shadowed family. * Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, a fierce girl and star soccer player with a rebellious side. Juniors (Class of 2014) * [[Craig Arnold|'Craig Arnold']] as Lucas "Luke" Baker, an intolerant and conservative Christian and Becky's brother on the hockey team. (New) * Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, a former teen dad with a dark past who is turning his life around. (1201-1214) * [[Sarah Fisher|'Sarah Fisher']] as Rebecca "Becky" Baker, a strictly conservative Christian who is opening up to her beliefs. (New) * Jahmil French as Dave Turner, a reluctant athlete who comes off as judgmental. * Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, a kind, intelligent, but stubborn girl who wants to become a journalist. * A.J. Saudin as Connor DeLaurier, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome and technology skills. * Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a smart and determined student still trying to figure out her life. * Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a female-to-male transgender student who is known for his kindness. * Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a preppy musician and former teen mom who has found faith in God. Sophomores (Class of 2015) * [[Dylan Everett|'Dylan Everett']] as Campbell "Cam" Saunders, a homesick member of the hockey team who unraveled to suicide. (New) (1201-1232) Freshmen (Class of 2016) * Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a skateboarder who is insecure about his poverty. * Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan, a loud-and-proud gay teen who is insecure about his weight. * Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, a quirky cello virtuoso who's personality is changing due to her boyfriend's death. * Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria, a confident and bubbly pageant girl. Degrassi Staff * Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, Degrassi's school principal. * Cory Lee as Winnie Oh, the strict but caring Media Immersions and band teacher. Recurring Cast Students *Kevin Alves as Fab Juarez, an active and attractive boy whom Tristan has a crush on. (Grade 11) (New) *Ana Corina Bizim as Talia, a party girl who is involved in drugs. (Grade 11) (New) *Liam Green as Damon, a friend of Zig's who tells it like it is, and is also poor. (Grade 9) (New) *Vanessa Morgan as Vanessa, the responsible mother of Dallas' child. (Grade 12) (New) *Tosh Watson as Harry, a party boy that Maya uses as a rebound to get over Cam. (Grade 11) (New) *TBA as Bo Andersson, a twin brother of Ingvar and a member of the Toronto Ice Hounds (Grade 11) (New) *TBA as Ingvar Andersson, the twin brother of Bo and a member of the Toronto Ice Hounds. (Grade 11) (New) Other *Justice James as Rock Dallas, the three year old son of Dallas and Vanessa. (New) Adults *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres, Drew and Adam's overprotective mother who keeps herself as invovled. *Edward Jaunz as Omar Torres, Audra's husband who works constantly to support his wife and sons. *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne, Fiona's mother who is currently under house arrest for fraud. *Tufford Kennedy as Bullfrog Goldsworthy, Eli's radio-host father who wants the best for him. *Graham Abbey as Glen Martin, Jake's father and Clare's step-father. *Ruth Marshall as Helen Martin, Clare's strict and religious mother who married Jake's laid back father. *Daniel Giverin as Louis Moreno, Imogen's equally quirky father who has early-onset dementia. *Janie Theriault as Natalie Granger, Imogen's estranged mother who discovered her ex-husband's dementia. (New) *Robin Brule as Lisa Guthrie, K.C.'s mother who has her life back together and is on her feet. *Sean Bell as Kevin Guthrie, K.C.'s father, who was recently released from jail. (New) *Duane Murray as Reverend Baker, Becky and Luke's father and a conservative Christian pastor. (New) *Tara Spencer-Nairn as Mrs. Baker, Becky and Luke's conservative Christian mother. (New) *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari, Alli's strict Muslim father who sets high expectations for his daughter. *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari, Alli's strict Muslim mother who sets high expectations for her daughter. *Jess Mal Gibbons as Officer Turner, Dave's father, who polices Toronto is stationed at Degrassi. *Shauna MacDonald as Mrs. Novak, Zig's hardworking but poor mother. (New) *Paul Popowich as Asher, Clare's journalism mentor who sexually harasses her. (New) * Bill Turnbull as Max, who sells phones at the mall with Drew. (New) *Kaitlyn Leeb as Jennifer, one of Asher's former interns who was sexually harassed by him. (New) Degrassi Staff *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, the strict history teacher who everyone thinks has anger issues. *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, the reasonable math and gym teacher. *Janick Herbert as Madame Jean-Aux, the French teacher who tries to be a friend to her students. (New) *Randal Edwards as Mr. Townsend, the awkward English teacher who also runs Bright Sparks. (New) Guest Stars *Jefferson Brown as Brett Burnett, an NYU graduate. - Building A Mystery (1), Building A Mystery (2) *Ben Mulroney as himself. - Doll Parts (1), Doll Parts (2) *Kendra Timmins as Missy Parker, a competitive musician who lead Adam on. -' Tonight, Tonight' *Chaz Bono as himself. -' Tonight, Tonight' *Lauren Toyota as herself. -' Tonight, Tonight' *Hedley as themselves. - Lovefool *Travis Hedland as Tyler, an unseen character - Bitter Sweet Symphony (1) * Andrew Priestman as Greg, a man who offered Maya a business card. - Ray of Light (1) * Kevan Kase as Range Officer - Karma Police (2) * Aiden Greene as Cliff, Clare's prom date. - The Time of My Life Trivia *Production for this season began on March 19, 2012. *This season contains the 300th episode in 'The Next Generation' series, which also serves as the 400th overall. *It was confirmed in an interview with Munro Chambers that the seniors would graduate at the end of this season. *This is the first season with at least one regular cast member in each grade. *The school uniform was abolished at the start of the season, within the first episode's cold open. *Eli and Becky were going to be working on a play together entitled "Romeo and Juliet: The Musical." However, when the play was changed into a story of two homosexual lovers named "Romeo and Jules" Becky refused to be a part of it and quit. *Becky and Luke are from Florida making them the fifth and sixth characters to come from the United States after Lucy and Simon in Degrassi Junior High, and Declan and Fiona (who are all from New York). *A new hockey team has been introduced, though it is different from the one mentioned in seasons 2 and 3. *First instance of a female student feeling self-conscious of her breast size since Season 5. *First instance of memory loss due to a severe concussion in the entire Degrassi Franchise. *First instance of a drunk hook-up since Season 9. *First instance of streaking since Season 8. *First instance of dining & dashing since Season 3. *First instance of journalist training since Season 7. *First Degrassi band since Season 8. *First death of a pet since Season 4. *First instance of self-harm since Season 10. **Since Adam only was ever shown self-harming when forced to resume the "Gracie" persona, possibly the first male character to self-harm in the entire franchise. *First instance of a parent with a mental illness since Season 8. *First instance of a student being harassed by an authority figure since DJH Season 2. *First instance of Diabetes since Season 8. *First heart attack in Degrassi history. *First mention of a former character's portrayer since Season 9. *First suicide since DH Season 2. *First instance of MDMA use since Season 1. *First to not have any minisodes air along with the current season since Season 4. *First Season to feature the departure of two regular characters mid-series. *First season not to mention Heather Sinclair who has been mentioned in every season prior. *This is the third season to not feature any recurring characters from the previous season upgraded to regulars. The other two are Season 4 and Season 9. *The opening theme song is performed by Alexz Johnson like in Season 11, but the sequence is completely different, Source with the uniforms deleted immediately although they were not incorporated until the start of Season 11, half a season after their introduction. *Due to the Viacom DirectTV contract dispute, the first week's episodes were initially available for streaming to US viewers through the TeenNick website for only 24 hours each. On Friday, July 20 a deal had been reached during Gives You Hell (2)'s scheduled window of availability and the other three episodes had been restored by 9 PM Eastern time. *Clare and Alli reveal the show's logo at the end of the opening credits. *The premiere of the Fall Block picked up a week after the events in Scream (2). Source *Tonight, Tonight was aired on Tuesday November 20th as a one hour finale on TeenNick to conclude the fall block as to avoid airing an episode on Black Friday (the day after Thanksgiving), though it was aired on schedule in Canada as their Thanksgiving takes place in early October and the event does not pertain to them. *First suicide in the Degrassi: The Next Generation era. *There was a retcon before this season's finale aired. *This is the ninth school year of the Next Generation Era. *First season not to use any of the original Lakehurst students from Season 7. * This is the last season to use the long intros until Season 15, as the following two seasons used a 10-second intro. *This season marks the final appearances of K.C. Guthrie, Marisol Lewis, Fiona Coyne, Owen Milligan, Jake Martin and Tori Santamaria. ** This season marks the only appearance of Campbell Saunders. * This was the first season after they were introduced in Season 5 not to feature any minis. Episode List Main article: Episode Guide Promos *TeenNick Teaser *TeenNick Psyched for Summer: Degrassi *"Bite Your Tongue" Music Video Promo *Degrassi: Showdown TeenNick Promo *Degrassi: Showdown MuchMusic Promo *Degrassi Crash Course Marathon *Degrassi: Showdown TeenNick Promo 2 *Degrassi Promo Season 12.5 Photos 121315script.jpg|Final 2 Episodes for the Summer Block of Season 12. Scripts12091212.jpg|Scripts for Episodes 9 & 11 of Season 12. lukedegrassi12.jpg|Cast Script Reading including forthcoming character ''Luke (played by guy on the left.)'' readthrough121315.jpg|Cast Script Reading for Episodes 13-15 of Season 12. OnSetOfS12TNPromo.jpg|On the Set of the Season 12 Promo Shoot for TeenNick. Katie,Clare, Maya, Tristan.jpg|Aislinn Paul (Clare), Chloe Rose (Katie), Olivia Scriven (Maya) & Lyle O'Donohoe (Tristan) on the Season 12 Set. FreshmanPlus.jpg|Lyle O'Donohoe (Tristan), Olivia Scriven (Maya), Alex Steele (Tori) & Newcomer Sarah Fisher (Becky Baker). ClareNDave.jpg|Aislinn Paul (Clare) & Jahmil French (Dave) on the Degrassi Set for Season 12. season12scripts121720(2).jpg|Scripts for Episodes 17 -20 of S12. 177522_lawm.jpg|Olivia Scriven as Maya in the S12 Summer Block Promo. tumblr_m4my1tacnb1r5uoxco1_1280.jpg|Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan, with an unidentified person in the S12 Summer Block Promo. 177523_melt.jpg At oj7ACAAAmocw.jpg drewpassedout.jpeg|Drew Gets Knocked Out tumblr_m491vuyq6C1rvhd20o2_1280.png|Mike confronts Drew tumblr_m49231Lb2V1rvhd20o2_500.png|Eli Saying Welcome To Degrassi tumblr_m4e0ir5UAE1r2t2rv.jpeg|Luke and Becky with their Dad Screen Shot 2012-05-29 at 8.09.43 PM.png confirmeddate2012feat.jpeg|Degrassi Unity pfsfeature52812.jpeg|Katie confronting Bianca about she is the one who messed up Bianca's car and about Drew degrassi-640x359.jpeg|And the showdown begins MayaandCampbell1.jpg|Campbell with Maya looking angry BeckySmiling.jpg|Becky smiling at Eli Campbellgirlstoilets.jpg|Campbell upset degrassi_2_.jpg|Annie (Fiona), Christine (Imogen), Alica (Bianca), Shanice (Marisol) & Chloe (Katie with her new awesome hair!) posing for Season 12. dgs12gallery-3.jpg|link=http://degrassitv.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/dgs12gallery-3.jpg tumblr_m5vmr5b9Sm1qb7u15o1_500.png|Luke Baker, Becky Baker, Mike Dallas, and Campbell Saunders The Boys of Degrassi (Season 12).jpg|The Boys of Degrassi (Season 12) New charaters of Season 12. .jpg|New Characters of Season 12. 122932readthrough41.jpg|Script for LoveFool, Pt. 2 (1230). 122932readthrough1.jpg 122932readthrough2.jpg 122932readthrough3.jpg 122932readthrough6.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Season 12